Marshall Law
Marshall Law ist ein Spielbarer Charakter der Tekken Serie. Sein ersten Auftritt machte er in Tekken 1 und er kam auch in alle anderen Spiele vor, außer Tekken 3, Tekken Card Challenge und Tekken Tag Tournament. Dafür wurde seinen Sohn Forest als Ersatz in T3, TCC und TTT eingeführt mit den gleichen Kampstil. Sein Titel in der Original-Trilogie ist Der kämpfende Küchenchef. Kampfstil Marshall Laws Kampfstil wird bei der Tekken-Serie als "Martial Arts" bezeichnet, wobei dies auf einen Übersetzungsfehler schließt, da sein Kampfstil in der japanischen Version als Wortspiel Marshall Arts bezeichnet wird. In Wirklichkeit ähnelt sein Kampfstil dem Jeet Kune Do, ein Stil, der von Bruce Lee entwickelt wurde, auf den Forest und Marshall Law letzendlich basieren. Beziehungen Marshall ist der Vater von Forest Law, wobei er seinen Sohn in seinem Dojo trainieren lässt und ihm untersagt hat, außerhalb des Dojos an Wettkämpfen teilzunehmen. Dadurch lässt sich Forest von Paul Phoenix beeinflussen am dritten Tekken Turnier teilzunehmen um seinem Vater zu zeigen, dass er stark genug ist. Paul Phoenix ist sein lang-jähriger allerbester Freund sowie gleichzeitigeer Rivale von Marshall. Sein Sohn Forest kommt ebenfalls gut mit ihm zurecht. Marshall Law ist mit einer unbekannten Frau verheiratet, welche in Yoshimitsus Ende im ersten Tekken gezeigt sowie in Tekken 5 kurz erwähnt wird. Lee Chaolan und Marshall trainierten für das erste Tekken Turnier zusammen. Zu seinen Rivalen gehören Baek Doo San, da dieser während des zweiten Turniers sein Dojo zerstört und seine Schüler verletzt hat. Wang Jinrei gehört ebenfalls zu seinen Rivalen, da der Kampf zwischen beiden im ersten Tekken Turnier nur mit einem Unentschieden endete. Geschichte Tekken Marshall Law arbeitet in einem Restaurant in Chinatown, San Francisco, und träumt davon, ein eigenes Martial Arts-Dojo zu besitzen. Um sich diesen Traum zu erfüllen, nimmt er am ersten Tekken Turnier teil, um das Preisgeld zu gewinnen sowie berühmt zu werden. Marshall Law bekommt endlich sein Dojo. Seine Schüler führen Salto ähnliche Tricks aus, während Law sie dabei beobachtet. Law schreit etwas, wobei seine Worte nicht zu hören sind, und redet dann anschließend mit seinen Schülern. Dann führt er drei Salto Kicks aus, während ihn seine Schüler dabei beobachten. Nachdem er diese ausgeführt hat, legt er seine Hände auf seine Hüften. Tekken 2 Law führt sein eigenes Martial Arts Dojo. Jedoch wurden seine Schüler von Baek Doo San attackiert und schwer verletzt. Law beschließt also an dem Tekken Turnier teilzunehmen um seine Schüler sowie sein zerstörtes Dojo zu rächen und seine Ehre wiederherzustellen. Marshall Law und Paul Phoenix sind beim Training in Laws Dojo zu sehen, dabei führt Law einen Somersault Kick aus. Nach der Ausführung bittet Law Paul Hilfe an, welche dieser jedoch ablehnt. Er versucht es, scheitert und fliegt dabei auf den Boden. Paul lässt den Kopf entsetzt auf die Hand stützen. Law zuckt dabei mit den Schultern. Tekken 3 thumb|Tekken 3: Forest (rechts) und Marshall Law (links) im PlayStation Intro. thumb|right|Tekken 3: Marshall Law in Forest Laws Schlussvideo. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Baek Doo San war, der das Dojo vor dem zweiten Tekken Turnier zerstört hat, wobei dieser ein eigenes Dojo besitzt mit einem anderen Kampfstil. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die meisten Kämpfer, die beim zweiten Turnier teilgenommen haben, verschwunden sind, dennoch will Law seinen Business Trip ausführen. Trotzdem fürchtet er um seinen Sohn Forest Law, dass dieser irgendwelche Dummheiten begehen könnte. Marshall Law ist kein spielbarer Charakter in diesem Tekken Teil, allerdings wird er in dem Tekken Intro sowie in Forest Laws Schlussvideo gezeigt. An dem Kampfturnier nimmt sein Sohn Forest Law teil. Tekken 4 Marshall Law war ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann - er managte ein neu gegründetes Dojo und besaß sogar eine landesweite chinesische Fast-Food-Kette namens Marshall China. Leider verlor er einen Franchise-Krieg gegen einen Konkurrenten und musste ein Jahr später Insolvenz erklären. Nicht mit seinem Scheitern umgehen könnent fiel Marshall in Depressionen und verbrachte seine Zeit zuhause in einem betrunkenem Dunst. Dann, eines Tages, kam ein Hinweis für das Turnier an seiner Haustür. Marshall Augen blitzten mit neuem Elan. Nach einem Monat intensiven Trainings, schlug er sich wieder in Topform. Etwas entzündete ein Feuer in Marshall. "Das ist es", sagte er zu sich selbst: "Ich muss alles auf der Linie für dieses Turnier zu platzieren und gewinnen!" Das Feuer in wütete heißer als je zuvor. Tekken 5 Marshall betrat des King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, um wieder auf seine Füße zu kommen aber er scheiterte am versuch das Turnier zu gewinnen. Marshall hatte nicht genug Geld, um nach Amerika zurück zu reisen und blieb in Japan als Tellerwäscher. Einen Monat später hatte er einen Anruf von seiner Frau. Sein Sohn Forest hatte einen schreklichen Unfall mit Paul Phoenix Motorrad. Wegen dem Unfall seinen Sohnes und dem Geld, das er braucht, um nach Hause zu fahren, entscheidet sich Marshall zu gewinnen und begibt sich zum King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Tekken 6 In der Mitte des King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, wurde entdeckt, dass Marshall Law illegal in Japan arbeitete, und als Folge wurde er abgeschoben in seine Heimat in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika abgeschoben. Mit Ablauf der Frist für die Schäden vom Unfall seines Sohnes schneller zu bezahlen, waren die Hoffnungen, für das Geld klein. Gerade dann, näherte sich sein bester Freund Paul Phoenix ihm mit der Idee, eine Team-Sicherung des hochrangigen Preises allein wäre sicherlich schwierig, aber wenn er Teil eines Teams wäre, die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Gewinnens viel höher wäre. Marshall akzeptiert Pauls Einladung, aber der Gedanke eines Drei-Mann-Team war besser alsder eines Zwei-Mann-Team, so fing der renommierte Boxer Steve Fox Aufmerksamkeit. Trivia Allgemein * Bruce Lee scheint das Vorbild für die Erstellung der beiden Charaktere Marshall und Forest Law gewesen zu sein, denn ihr Aussehen sowie Kampfstil ähneln sehr stark dem von Bruce Lee. * In dem Schlussvideo von Forest Law in Tekken 3 sieht man, dass Marshall keinen Frogman ausführen konnte. In den späteren Tekken kann er dies jedoch. * In jedem Spiel trägt Marshall Law bestimmte Outfits, die Bruce Lee in seinen Filmen trug. * Marshall Law scheint in jedem Tekken finanzielle Probleme zu haben, was für ihn jedesmal eine Motiviation war, beim Turnier teilzunehmen um das Preisgeld zu gewinnen. Tekken 2 * Sein Rivale im Arcade-Modus ist Baek Doo San. Tekken 4 * In seinem Schlussvideo beschwert sich ein Gast über das zu scharfe Essen in seinem Restaurant. In Tekken 6 witzelt Asuka Kazama, wenn sie auf Marshall Law im Kampagnemodus trifft, dass sie gerne das scharfe Gericht essen möchte, wobei Law wütend darauf besteht, dass es nicht scharf sei. marshall01.png|Marshall Law in Tekken marshall02.png|Marshall Law in Tekken 2 marshall08.png|Marshall Law in Tekken 3 in Forest Law Endvideo. marshall03.jpg|Marshall Law in Tekken 4 marshall04.jpg|Marshall Law in Tekken 5 marshall05.jpg|Marshall Law in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection marshall06.png|Marshall Law in Tekken 6 (arcade) marshall07.jpg|Marshall Law in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Te44.png|Marshall Law in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 und Tekken Revolution Tekken7Law.png|Marshall Law in Tekken 7 Kategorie:Männliche Kämpfer Kategorie:Tekken 1 Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Am Anfang Verfügtbar Kategorie:Sonstiges Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Tekken 1 (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken 2 (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken 4 (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken 5 (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken 6 (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken Revolution (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken 7 (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken 7: Fated Retribution (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Tekken Arena (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken Resolute (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Freischaltbar Kategorie:Galaga: TEKKEN Edition (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Street Fighter X Tekken (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken Card Tournament (Spielbar/Unspielbar) Kategorie:Tekken 3D: Prime Edition (Spielbar/Unspielbar)